Doubts
by ButterflyzDreamz
Summary: A story of Kristina at 18, as she doubts herself and her life. Kristina has some relationships that her parents aren't okay with, and some she herself wishes she had never gotten into.
1. Adventure

_Okay, so this story is about a grown-up Kristina, and up until this point, she's happy with her situation. Please remember that all characters are property of "General Hospital," unless I have made them up._

Music played loudly in the background as Kristina Corinthos-Davis packed her suitcase. "Off for another adventure on daddy's island," she thought, almost annoyed.

Kristina scolded herself, wondering why she'd been acting like this recently.

"Kristina, if you're done packing can you please bring your suitcase downstairs. We have to go soon, honey," her stepmother Carly yelled from downstairs.

Just five more minutes, Carly,"Kristina yelled back. "I'll be right there."

She stuffed two more bathing suits into the already overflowing suitcase and then struggled to get it closed when her older half-brother Michael passed by the room and saw she was having a hard time. "Need some help, Kris?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Michael," she replied.

Michael held the cover down as Kristina clamped it shut. "Want me to help carry these?" Michael offered.

"Of course, just take the big suitcase downstairs and tell Carly I'll be right down with the rest of my stuff," Kristina told him.

Michael left and she was alone again. Kristina fingered her beige leather Louis Vuitton suitcase. "If my mom was around, would I still have all this stuff? Would Sonny still treat me the same if I hadn't chose to live with him over Nikolas?" Kristina wondered.

Kristina's mother Alexis lost custody of her when she was eight. Alexis had requested for Kristina to live with her cousin Nikolas, so the court gave her the choice to live with him, or live with her father full-time instead of the usual part-time situation. Kristina loved Nikolas, but she had always loved the time she spent in her father's home more than anything. Sonny treated her like a princess and Carly loved Kristina like she was her own daughter. She had a great half-brother Michael, an awesome little half-sister Thalia, and most important to her, she had a best friend in her half-brother Morgan, who was just a year younger than her. It had been an easy decision for her to choose to live with her father. Now, ten years later, she was still happy with the choice.


	2. Namesakes

_So, the first chapter was kind of boring. I'm still trying to set the stage because I've introduced a lot of new characters and changed a lot, and I don't want anyone confused._

Kristina lifted the suitcase and carried it slowly down the stairs and into the living room of the penthouse, where the rest of the family was waiting for her. "Oh, Miss America decided to grace us with her presence," Morgan teased.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Shut up, Morgan."

"Come on guys, let's go," Carly said, smiling at them.

Kristina followed her family out of the building into a limo that would take them to Sonny's hangar. Kristina opened her Louis Vuitton purse, which matched her travel bags, and repeated in her head what she had thought before. If she didn't live with her father, would he still treat her the same?

Kristina made sure she had her passport. She read her name silently: Kristina Chloe Corinthos-Davis. Kristina after hear dead aunt, Chloe after Alexis's dead best friend. And of course Davis from her mother. Sonny would never let her change that, no matter how much Kristina begged. He always said her mother was still her mother, no matter what she had done to hurt Kristina.


	3. Love Interests

_The story is still moving along slowly, but it'll speed up soon, I promise._

"So, Thalia, who's your new love interest this week?" she heard Carly ask.

"Nobody," Thalia said, but Kristina knew she was lying and said so.

"Then that means you know. Who is it?" Carly implored.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Kristina gave in. "It's Aiden Webber, Dr. Webber's son, you know."

"Oh, he's nice. I like him," Carly replied.

Michael rolled his eyes and said, "Dad, I told you we should have taken two limos. We're going to have to listen to this stuff until we get to Martinique."

Sonny laughed and Kristina said, "You don't seem to mind it when my 'hot friends' as you call them, are over."

Michael blushed, but he shut his mouth, and Carly, Thalia, and Kristina continued talking. These were her favorite kind of talks, when it was just the three of them, talking about girl stuff, or the latest gossip, or just about anything.

"What about you, Kristina? How's your love life?" Thalia questioned.

Kristina pushed her long dark hair behind her ear, an action that was trademark of her, and said, "My love life has been pretty dull recently, to tell the truth. No one's been able to interest me lately."

She was telling the truth. None of the men in Port Charles could seem to satisfy her. Kristina was just starting to like Joey, Jax's adopted son, when he announced that he was marrying his ex-girlfriend, Taylor Sage, Lois daughter with Alcazar, who had left the mob to start a family.

"Kristina, you're so full of shit!" Thalia exclaimed laughing. "She likes Joey!"

Sonny heard this and said, "Joey Jacks? No daughter of mine is dating the son of Jasper Jacks." Sonny and Jax had never gotten along, and Sonny saw Joey the same way he saw his father.

Kristina shook her head and told him, "He's engaged to Taylor now. Don't worry about it, daddy."

"Good, he doesn't deserve you anyway," Sonny told his daughter. "You make sure any man you give your time to is really worth it," he added, addressing both Kristina and Thalia.

Both girls nodded and went back to talking to Carly. However, Kristina's heart wasn't in it like usual. She felt different about it somehow, now that she'd been thinking about her mother and her life before she lived with her father. It was as though she wasn't as much a part of things as she used to be.

_That's it for now. Please review. I know you're all wondering why I took Alcazar out of the mob, but I just had to do it. I couldn't have Alcazar in the story and not make him have some type of business related agreements with Sonny, but he also needs to be in it with Lois, because Brook Lynn going to play into soon. I wanted it to be mostly about Kristina though, so it seemed easiest to have Alcazar leave the mob, because he and Sonny will never get along._


	4. Labels

The limo came to a stop and everyone got out of the car. Kristina walked the familiar path to the customs desk and stood behind Michael, waiting for her turn.

"Kristina!" Pierre, the passport checker exclaimed when he saw her.

"Pierre," she said, amused. "I haven't seen you in ages. How are you. I can't believe I ran into you here."

"Dad, Carly, everyone, this is Pierre. He's Farrah's brother, remember, my friend from Paris," Kristina added.

They all exchanged hellos until Sonny insisted his family get onto his private jet.

Thalia immediately started complaining about the long flight, and Kristina didn't feel like hearing it. She sat in her seat, put her buckle on, and pressed play on the CD player, where her favorite Hootie and the Blowfish CD was waiting to be played.

She blocked out all the other noise, thinking how cool Martinique would be for her, now that she was eighteen. She could go clubbing, drink, pretty much whatever she wanted, since the laws there were different than the ones in America.

"And," Kristina thought hopefully, "I can escape Morgan's over-protectiveness, since he won't be able to do any of that... but then again, Michael can, so I might not be off the hook. Damn it, I wish they weren't so over-protective."

Morgan sat down next to her and placed the extra pair of headphones over his ears, but neglected to plug them in.

"What are you doing?" Kristina questioned, giving him a strange look.

"Just waiting for the plane to take off," Morgan explained.

"Oh." Kristina took her own headphones off and added, "I'll wait for you. By the way, are you going to your junior prom, or the senior one even?"

"Definitely junior prom, and I want to go to senior prom this year, but I don't have a senior date. Do you have a date yet?"

"Well, I was supposed to go with Joey, but now he's engaged– I still don't know what happened there– but now I don't know who I can go with. I don't want to go alone, you know? Kristina told him.

"Well, someone will ask you soon. I mean, you're beautiful, and easily the most popular girl in school," Morgan said to his sister.

"Thanks, Morgan," she said smiling, but she wasn't very happy about what he said. Kristina already knew she was beautiful and popular. She was the envy of all her friends, who claimed she had everything– but she wanted people to see past the labels. She didn't want to be known as the "Penthouse Princess" anymore.

"I'm not different from anyone else, just because I have money," Kristina thought, but at the same time she was wondering why she couldn't have a normal life, like everyone else.

_This chapter was kind of dragged out, but I needed to put it in so everyone knows how Kristina feels about her life and situation at this point. I was actually planning to make Pierre a love interest for Kristina, but in the later chapters Kristina is just a little bit high maintenance, and I couldn't see her with someone like Pierre. _


	5. Forgetting About Joey

_This chapter is where the action slowly starts. See, I promised it would speed up soon._

The plane took off and Kristina looked out the window at the clouds, thinking how much they were like her life. All these great things would pile up until they became immense and wonderful, like the clouds, but then they would fall, like the rain. "Like Joey,"she thought. "I'm really going to miss him. I truly believed we had something going for us."

As the pilot announced that they had reached a constant altitude, Morgan and Kristina plugged in their headphones, but kept the volume. turned low so the could still hear one another. Morgan looked at Kristina, and sensing her mind was elsewhere, just held her hand. It was a few moments before Kristina realized, and she smiled at Morgan.

"Are you thinking about Joey?" Morgan asked when he felt she was ready to talk. "I heard what happened with Taylor and all. I heard the version you didn'ttell mom and dad."

Kristina looked down and said, "Well, Taylor deserved him. He'll probably blow her off, too. At least he did it to me before our relationship got anywhere."

"Dad was right though, Kris, you do deserve more than that. You know..." Morgan kept on talking and Kristina blocked him out. She just wanted Morgan to stop talking about it.

"He knows this will upset me, so why does he keep talking about it?" she wondered, fighting off the tears that were steadily coming to her eyes.

"Morgan, shut up!" Kristina said angrily. "Let's just listen to the CD," she added more calmly.

Morgan just nodded and turned up the volume on his headphones. The music played on, and Kristina listened to the familiar lyrics she'd heard so often with Joey.

_With a little love, and some tenderness, we'll walk upon the water, we'll rise above the mess._

"That's what I need to do," Kristina told herself. "'Rise above the mess.' Joey's engaged now. I need to get over him and find other things to think about."

Lyrics are property of Hootie and the Blowfish.

_How did you like it? Please review. I wasn't too sure about how I should put this chapter. I've decided Kristina is going to have some sort of disagreement with one of her family members, but I haven't decided who yet. It might be Morgan, but probably not. I just wanted to set stage in case I change my mind._


	6. Appreciation

Having made a little peace with herself, Kristina fell asleep and didn't wake until the plane landed. Her father was shaking her shoulder gently saying, "Wake up, princess."

She smiled at the old nick-name and Sonny said, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have my dimples?"

"Only every day, daddy," she replied.

Kristina stood up and took her jacket off. There would be no need for it in the warm Martinique weather.

The sun was shining as the Corinthoses exited the airport, and Kristina felt it warm her shoulders. She couldn't wait to get to the beach and start working on her tan. She had come fully prepared for it, with her SPF 8 sunscreen, just enough for protection, a sleeveless bathing suit, and the gel for her hair to prevent it from fading or drying. Kristina couldn't wait to be the tannest of all her friends.

Carly put her arm around Kristina's shoulder and said, "We're finally here, our favorite place in the world."

Kristina smiled and looked at Thalia. She'd often been jealous of her younger sister, just because she was Carly's real daughter and not just her stepdaughter. She knew Thalia would never truly appreciate Carly as much as she should. "But why would she? Thalia's always had all this. She doesn't know any different," Kristina realized.

Kristina turned to her and said, "Thank you for everything, Carly."

Carly looked at her in surprise and replied, "Okay, what do you want? You want me to take you to a club? What?"

"I don't want anything. I just really want to thank you for all you've done for me. Especially for those first five summers and spring breaks here. You're the only mother I've ever really known, and I really appreciate it. I just wanted you to know that," Kristina told her stepmother.

"Oh, tear, tear," Michael said sarcastically. "You can stop kissing ass, Kris. You're eighteen this time, remember? You don't need permission for much anymore."

"Michael, be quiet. I don't hear you thanking your mother. You guys should really appreciate her more. And especially you Michael, with all she did for you when you were young," Sonny scolded.

Michael, Morgan, and Thalia all apologized and mumbled, "Thanks, mom," but they were all ashamed. Sonny was slow to do anything but praise his children, so when he did scold them for something, they all knew it was serious.


	7. By the Pool

_Hey guys, sorry my chapters have been pretty short so far. They're going to get longer soon, I promise. And the romance is about to start, within the next few chapters I think, but it's not going to be what it seems._

They all got into another limo that would take them to the hotel and casino Sonny owned. Kristina was happy to be finally getting there and getting some peace and quiet.

When Kristina got into her rooms, her things were already there waiting for her. She started to unpack and was almost done when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

Sonny entered then and told Kristina he wanted to make sure her room was all set. Kristina was about to make sure her room was all set. Kristina was about to tell him that it was fine when his cell phone rang, Sonny picked it up, listened for a few minutes, and then said, "I'll be there soon," before hanging up.

"Daddy, what happened?" Kristina asked, worried.

"Nothing," Sonny replied, but Kristina knew the look on his face. She'd been seeing that same look she'd been seeing for the past fifteen years. It was the look Sonny wore when big trouble could be on the way.

"Daddy, what happened?" Kristina insisted.

"Princess, I can't tell you anything right now. I have to go. Tell everyone I had to leave, okay sweetheart? I love you." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, too, daddy," she whispered to the shut door.

Kristina was worried about her father, once again. She hated the fact that his business put them at risk again, and that his business was calling him away from his family once again.

She was stressed out and needed a break. She heard Carly and Thalia arguing about Thalia's bathing suit in the next room, and she knew Michael and Morgan were playing a video game. "I could slip away really easily," Kristina thought. One look at the pool outside the window and her mind was made up. She took all her sunbathing necessities and put them into her beach bag. She put on her favorite black and white two piece bathing suit, and after leaving a message for her family at the front desk, she was gone.

Kristina stepped through the gate of the hotel pool. She felt so relieved to be there again. Besides being on the beach, the pool was the place she felt most relaxed. A pool boy brought Kristina a chair and asked, "Is there anything else you need, Miss Corinthos?"

She smiled and said, "I'll have an iced tea with some lemon, please. Thank you."

"No problem, Miss Corinthos."

Kristina breathed a sigh of relief as she sat on her chair. She went through her normal sun-time routine, sunscreen, hair protecting gel, and the newest issue of Teen People magazine. She looked around the pool before settling down. Everything seemed to be the same. She scanned the pool once more, and something caught her eye. Or someone, more like. "Damn, he's fine," Kristina thought. From over her magazine she took in every detail of him. His normal length hair was jet black, even darker than hers, which she rarely saw. His eyes were blue, and they stood out vividly, even from across the pool, and he was built, a plus for Kristina, who was pretty picky when it came to men. She wondered what he was like.

"Jamie, Jamie!" she heard a little girl cry out. Kristina looked up and saw the blonde girl running towards him. She slipped as she ran by Kristina's beach chair, and started crying. Kristina stood up and looked to see if she was badly hurt, but everything seemed to be all right.

"Are you okay?" Kristina asked as the dark-haired wonderful stepped up to see what had happened.

"Are you all right, Ria?" he said, concerned.

The little girl nodded and continued crying. Kristina had fallen by the pool while running many times when she was younger, and knew how the girl felt. "That looks like it really hurts," she said. "I fell right there once when I was little. One time, I fell in the pool," she added, hoping to make her laugh.

It worked, and the girl said, "That's funny."

"You know what? I bet a lollipop would help you feel better. I've got one in my bag. Would you like one?" Kristina asked. She looked up at the boy and added, "Is it all right if she has one?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, that's fine."

Kristina handed her a lollipop saying, "My name's Kristina. What's yours?"

"Kamaria," she replied and then said, " Kristina, that's a K name like mine."

"That's right. You have a very pretty name."

Kristina looked up at the dark- haired wonderful, who had been quiet the whole time. "Hi, I'm Jamie. Thanks for looking after her," he finally said when he noticed Kristina looking at him.

"Kristina," she told him. "It's no problem. So is she your sister?"

"No, this is my daughter," he answered.

_Ha ha, big twister there. Wait and see what's going to happen with this. Please review if you liked it, and even if you didn't._


	8. Jamie

_Hey everyone. It's starting to take me longer writing the chapters because I don't have these new ones written already like I did before. So, watch and see what happens with Jamie and his child._

Kristina's jaw dropped in amazement. "This can't be your child. You're not old enough to have a kid. Are you serious?"

Jamie nodded, a serious look on his face. Kristina opened her mouth wider in disbelief, and Jamie started laughing hysterically. "What?" Kristina asked.

"I totally had you believing that. She's not my kid. Kamaria's my step-sister. My mom just married her dad. They wanted to take me and her, and my other step-sister Caprice on vacation to celebrate I guess. Why are you here?" he said.

"We come every year during spring and summer vacations with my dad, step-mother, two half-brothers, and half-sister," Kristina told Jamie.

"Wow, big family. You're the oldest I take it? he asked.

"No, my brother Michael is older than me, but my other brother and sister are younger than me. You're the only child right? I mean, besides your step-sisters," she replied.

"Yeah, but I love having Caprice and Kamaria as sisters. Being the only child was kind of boring."

"I don't know anything about that. I've had siblings as long as I can remember. We're all really close though," Kristina informed him.

"That's cool. So how long are you guys going to be here?" Jamie asked.

"A week, maybe two. My dad might want to check on the hotel and the casino, just to see how they're doing," she replied.

"Why?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Oh, my dad owns this place. He checks up on it every once in a while, but usually he trusts his associates to do it. This hotel was pretty much just an investment for him. He doesn't worry much about it, as long as our rooms are nice," Kristina explained.

Jamie was impressed. "Whoa, so you could end up owning this place one day?"

Kristina shook her head. "Not me, probably Michael, or my younger brother Morgan. I wouldn't really want to have to run this place anyway. I'm a vacation type girl, not a business executive type girl."

Jamie's POV

She caught my eye the second she walked through the pool gates, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. A pool boy approached her and I was immediately jealous. He smiled at her, flirted with her. But he didn't deserve her. God, I didn't even know her and I knew she deserved so much better than that.

She lay down on a chair that had been brought for her and proceeded to rub sunscreen over herself. I wished I could be the one doing it. I noticed how perfectly smooth her skin was, how beautifully her bathing suit fit over her sexy curves. And her hair, it flowed down past her shoulders like silk. I wanted to touch it. She was perfect.

Shit, I'd been so caught up in her I lost track of Kamaria. I looked around the pool for her. Shit, she was running right past the beautiful girl, and she was about to run through a puddle. If she slipped I didn't know what I'd do. Fuck, she did slip. She was crying, and the beautiful girl was helping her. She was talking to Kamaria, asking if she was okay. She was so sweet. I got up and asked Ria if she was okay, but other than that I wasn't paying much attention to her. I couldn't take my eyes away from her beauty.

And then she said those first perfect words to me, " Is it all right if she has one?" I said yes, but I didn't even know what she was talking about until she handed Kamaria a lollipop.

Then I heard the next words, "My name's Kristina." Kristina. So that was her name. I said it again in my head. Beautiful. Just right for her.

I saw her looking at me and decided to speak to her, if that was at all possible to do without making a fool of myself. "Hi, I'm Jamie," I said nervously and then added, "Thanks for looking after her."

"Kristina," she introduced herself. "It's no problem."

We continued talking, although I could never tell you what about. All I can say is what I've already said, repeatedly, that she's perfect. Kristina was unlike any other person I'd ever met. She was all I'd ever dreamed of, and even more. We would be perfect together. I was about to tell her just how perfect I thought she was when I heard, "Jamie, Kamaria, we're going in a little while. Mary and daddy want you guys to come inside now." It was Caprice, my little step-sister.

"Do you have to go?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah, but maybe I'll see you around," I said, hopefully.

"Yeah, see you around," she replied. "Bye Kammy."

"Bye," and I said in unison.

I couldn't wait to see her again. I almost felt as though I needed to see her again, I had it that bad for her. I planned to make sure I would see her again.

Kristina watched as Jamie left the pool area. She was hoping to get to know him better. "He's just what I've been looking for, and he doesn't seem to have strings tied to his past. Not like Joey," Kristina couldn't help but thinking. She remembered what she had told herself before about forgetting Joey and turned her focus back to her magazine and catching the rays. She knew Jamie must have been pretty special if he could steal her attention from the sun. She hoped she could talk to him again before she left.

_Please review. This is my first one, and I'm kind of unsure about it, so please review even if it's just to say it's boring or bad or whatever, or even if it's to say it's good. Whatever, I don't care, I just want your input._


	9. Back to the Past

_I got a request to find out about Kristina's life before she lived with Sonny, so I'm going to go into that in this chapter. There's big surprises, because I hate Alexis, and as evil as Ric is, I've loved him his character ever since I met Rick Hearst, so I've made Ric a little nicer than he really is. He won't be brought in until later though, and Alexis will be back, too. But remember, I only said a little._

Kristina sat in her beach chair, reading her magazine when she saw Thalia approaching the pool in her bathing suit. Kristina smiled because she could tell who won the bathing suit argument. Carly almost always gave her kids their way, even her. Thalia sat down next to Kristina, who knew she was angry.

"Something wrong, Thalia?" Kristina asked, fighting back a smile.

"Um, yeah," Thalia said furious, and clearly not sensing Kristina's sarcasm. "Mom gave me such a big deal about this stupid bathing suit, when she was just going to let me wear it anyway. What is the point? Why does she even bother arguing about it?"

"Well, because she's your mom and she cares about you. If she didn't she wouldn't make such a big deal about little things like this. You should be grateful you even have a mother who's around," Kristina told her, a little bit annoyed.

"Krissy, you have a mother," Thalia protested.

"My mother is going to be in Pentonville for the next fifteen years. After what she did, I'll never see her again," Kristina said.

"Your mom's in prison? What happened, what did she do?" Thalia asked confused.

"You don't know about it? I always thought you did," Kristina said surprised.

"No. I had no idea. Will you tell me? If you want to," Thalia replied tentatively. She knew how her sister could get when pressure to do something she was uncomfortable with. If Kristina was upset she could give you the cold shoulder for a week, and that was nothing.

"Oh, I'll tell you. You'd end up hearing about sooner or later. Let's see, where should I start from? Well, I guess it all began when daddy and Carly were fighting, and daddy slept with Alexis, formerly known as my mother. But Alexis didn't want Sonny to be part of my life– she thought he was too dangerous– so she and Ned lied and said that Ned was my father. Then–"

Thalia interrupted her saying, "So that's why Brook Lynn calls you her sister. Eew, that makes you almost related to Taylor Sage."

Kristina laughed and exclaimed, "Don't even say that! Let me finish, will you. That arrangement worked out until I was about two, when I got really sick. I don't even remember what it was, but I needed bone marrow. Alexis wasn't a match, and neither were Nikolas and Ric, who Alexis knew was my uncle. Alexis still didn't want to tell Sonny, despite the fact that it could have saved my life. She kept looking for another match. Carly already knew I was daddy's, and she told him. She didn't want to feel guilty if I died and there had been something she could do."

"Wait, my mom knew the entire time and she didn't tell daddy? Man, he must have flipped," Thalia said.

"Yeah, he did. He and Carly separated for a while, but he, Morgan, Grandpa Mike, and Aunt Courtney were all tested, they weren't matches either. Dr. Webber thought the only way to save me was to induce labor on Sam, who was pregnant with Sonny's child, and use stem cells from the umbilical cord. Sam didn't want to do it though, because there was a risk to her baby. Alexis tried to pressure Sam and then the placenta separated from the uterine walls, I think. They tried to save the baby but she died. Around that time, daddy told Alexis he'd fight her for custody of me. Alexis married Ric to make it seem like they had a more stable family life," Kristina continued.

"Wait, so Alexis was technically your mother and your aunt. Now that's messed up," Thalia said.

"Li, stop interrupting. They went through the trial and daddy won full custody , but then he had some strange realization and decided to share custody of me, which is totally out of character for him, but the setup worked. Alexis and Ric were great, and so were daddy and Carly. And I was happy. But Alexis couldn't stand the fact that I was so close with Carly. So one day Carly and I were in the car and Alexis drove us off the road, trying to kill Carly. That's when daddy took full custody back. And Alexis went to Pentonville for attempted murder. She was sentenced to twenty-five years. I haven't seen her since, and I have no desire to," Kristina finished.

Thalia looked at her sister sympathetically. "Kris, that sucks," she said as she gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Kristina! Thalia!" Michael called. "Dad's been shot!"

_Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! Sorry I'm so evil, lol. Please review._


	10. At the Hospital

_Sorry there's been longer wait between this chapter and the last. My computer has been messed up, and this chapter has been harder to write than the rest. Like most people, my dad's (or other close people in my life) never been shot, so I don't know how someone would feel, and I want to make sure I portray everyone's emotions well. Please read and review and tell em if I did okay._

Kristina and Thalia looked at one another in horror and Kristina burst into tears. "How? Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"Is he going to die?" Thalia asked.

"The doctors don't know yet, but he's lost a lot of blood. He needs one of you guys to give him blood. Morgan's already gone. Mom wants you two to go give your blood too," Michael told them.

"Where is he?" Kristina asked, thoughts of Jamie and her mother already leaving her head.

"He's here on the island. Once you guys go and give blood we all have to come back to the hotel and it's going to be put under lock down," Michael explained.

"Well, come one, let's go," Kristina said, not even bothering to take her things with her. She ran ahead, and when she noticed no one else was close behind her added, "Come on! The quicker we get there the quicker we can save him."

Michael led them through the hotel and to the front, where a car was already waiting for them. The hurried and Michael said, "Marco, you know where to go. Please hurry up. We need to get there as soon as possible."

Kristina hugged Thalia, who was also crying and said, "It'll be okay. Whenever daddy gets hurt, he always promises us he'll be okay, and he's never lied once. He'll be okay.

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, he'll be all right."

Michael hated to see his sisters like this. He hated knowing what they didn't, and not being able to tell them. He saw their tears and couldn't help but tell them, even though his mother asked him not to.

"Krissy, Li Li, they don't if he's going to make it," Michael said gently. "Mom didn't want me to tell you until they know more, but you guys need to know. I'm really sorry."

Kristina was frozen. "N-no. No, it can't be true. He's not– he, he can't, he won't."

Michael hugged her and said, "Kris, the bullet went through near his spine. They don't know how much they can do for him. They need to remove it. Even if he does survive, he could end up paralyzed."

"So, my daddy could die?" Thalia asked, quivering. "How could he be gone. That's not possible. Mikey, please tell me it's not true, that this is some sick joke."

"I wish I could Thalia, but I can't. Dad could die," Michael told her as they pulled up to the hospital. The three of them got out and stood in front of the hospital, none of them wanting to go in.

"Michael, how could you be so calm about this? Our dad could die, and you're acting like nothing is happening. God, you don't even care, do you?" Kristina accused.

"Of course I care, Kris, I can't believe you said that. Of course I care. He's my dad too you know, just because there's no biology," Michael said, upset.

"I know Mike, I'm sorry, I'm just really upset," she apologized. "This is really hard for me. I never thought I'd lose him."

"I know, Kris. Look, you guys, please be calm around mom, she's stressed enough as it is," Michael told them.

Both Kristina and Thalia nodded as Michael took their hands and led them into the hospital. Thalia saw Carly and said, "Mom!" as she ran into her arms. Kristina stood back, not wanting to interrupt them. Once again, she felt jealous of her sister. If Alexis knew what had happened, she wouldn't have even cared.

"Hell, she would have been happy, that's how much she hates him," Kristina said to herself, looking at Carly.

"Come here, Kris," Carly said, arms wide open, ready for a hug. "You can go see daddy in a minute. They just want to take your blood first. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Where do I go," she asked, trying to compose herself.

Carly pointed her the right way, and a doctor said, "Have you had blood drawn before?"

Kristina nodded and he continued, "Okay, good so you know what we're going to do. This will be quick."

Kristina nodded again and followed the doctor. She didn't care how long it took. She didn't even care if it took all night, as long as her father was safe. He was all Kristina had in the world, he was the only person who had always been there for her, no matter what.

She closed her eyes as the needle went into her skin and didn't open them until the doctor told her she was done. She ignored their recommendations of food or juice and went right to her father's hospital room.

She watched him laying there, helpless. She hated seeing her father in when he was hurt. No matter what anyone told her, she always believed her father was the strongest man in the world. Seeing him like this, barely surviving, made it hard for her to go on believing that. Kristina looked at the machines Sonny was hooked up to, the machines that secretly scared her, but she'd always had to be strong for her father. She was getting good at hiding it. Sonny had been badly hurt, three, maybe four times since Kristina went to live with him. She'd gotten used to the stress, but never the fear, even when the doctor's had said he'd be fine. Now, when it was real danger, she was more scared than ever.

Kristina entered the room and found Carly there, holding Sonny's hand. "Where's everyone else?" Kristina asked.

"Praying in the chapel. They were going to wait for you, but I told them you'd want to see daddy first," Carly told her.

"You were right, as always," Kristina said, smiling for the first time since she found out about Sonny.

"There's that beautiful smile," Carly said, smiling yourself. "You know, your dad always said that your smile was contagious and he's right. Do you want to be alone with him for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind Carly. I just want to talk to him for a little while. I can't lose him, you know," she replied.

"Of course, it's fine honey. I don't want to lose him either," Carly said, getting up to go. "Let me know when you're done, okay?" Carly added, giving her a quick hug.

Kristina sat down next to her father and just took his hand, not knowing what to say. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep, but Kristina knew he could hear her. He had told her he could always hear her the first time he got shot during the time she knew him. "Daddy," she said, fighting back tears, "I know you wouldn't want me to be crying, that you'd want me to be strong, but I can't help it. Daddy, I'm so scared for you. You've never been hurt this bad. The doctors are saying you might die, but I know you won't, daddy, you can't. You promised me you would always be here. I don't know what I would do without you. I know there's Carly, and Michael, Morgan and Thalia, but you've been the only constant in my life since I was three. I can't imagine life without you. Please, just make it through daddy, for all of us, for your two little princesses, and your boys, and Carly. You guys have worked so hard to get where you are. Don't let that go. Please survive daddy. You're the strongest man I know, and I know you can pull through this. I love you," Kristina finished, tears streaming down her face and onto her father's bed. She kissed his head and then went to get Carly.

Carly hugged her when she saw her tears and said, "How did it go? Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was fine. I just hate seeing him like that. Its my daddy, you know? If he dies, I don't know what I would do," Kristina told her.

"I know how you feel," Carly said, also crying. "I don't want to lose him either. What are you going to do now? Do you want to go back to the hotel, or stay here?"

"I think I'll go say a prayer in the chapel. Then I'll decide what I'm going to do. I'm probably going to stay, but I might go back to the hotel. I'm really tired," Kristina said.

"Okay, I love you sweetie."

"I love you, too, Carly."

Kristina asked a nurse where the church was and the nurse showed to it, where she found her brothers and sister praying. She smiled at them and then went to light a candle.

Kristina stepped into the row behind her siblings and kneeled down. "Lord, please watch over my father," she whispered. "The five of us need him so badly. He's what keeps us together. I need my daddy so much. I know he doesn't always do the things he should, he doesn't have the most honorable profession, but please don't make us suffer for it. Please, let him survive. Also please watch over Lila until we can all be with her again, and watch over Aunt Kristina." Kristina crossed herself and then added, "Our Father, who art in Heaven, holloweth be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. And give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

Thalia, Michael, and Morgan stood up with their sister and they all hugged one another. "What do you guys want to do? I don't want to leave dad or mom alone, but we can't stay here all night," Morgan said.

"How about if we stay in shifts? Everyone here knows us, so they'll let us stay past visiting hours. Two of us can stay for twelve hours and then we can switch," Thalia suggested.

Kristina nodded and said hurriedly, "Me and Morgan will stay first. Then Michael and Thalia could come, and Morgan and I will go back to the hotel."

"Okay," Michael and Thalia agreed.

"Let's just say good-bye to mom and dad," Michael added.

They did just that, but when they reached the room, Sonny and his bed were gone.

"Carly, where is he? Did something happen?" Kristina asked, scared.

"I don't know. They had to take him into emergency surgery. You guys can go home if you," Carly answered, trying to sound calm, but her children were not fooled.

"Mom, Krissy and I are going to stay for a while and then Thalia and Michael are going to take over, okay? We don't want you to be alone," Morgan told his mother.

Carly nodded as Michael and Thalia hugged her.

When they left, Kristina and Morgan sat down, looking at the empty spot where the bed used to be. They were both thinking about Sonny, and how worried about him they were. Carly could see the looks in their eyes, and hated seeing her children like this. She often wished Sonny would give up the business, but she knew he would never do that. He was too loyal to everyone in the Five Families, and too protective of his family. Leaving the business would make him too vulnerable, and what would he do with his territory? He couldn't sell it unless he sold it to enemies, and in that case he would still be involved in the mob.

_Okay, nobody worry, Sonny's not leaving the mob, but we all know Carly would like him to. And sorry if you're not Catholic or whatever and I offended you by using the prayer. But Sonny's religious, and therefore his children would be too, so I just presented that. Please review. _


	11. First Date

Kristina looked at her watch. Sonny had been in surgery for two hours, and there was still no word from the doctor. She looked at Carly, who was fidgeting with her purse. Kristina knew Carly was even more nervous than she was, if that was possible.

She tried to smile at Carly, and Carly tried to smile back, but they both knew they were too worried to comfort the other. Morgan hugged his mother and his sister and said, "Guys, dad told me once that he would always be with us, no matter what. Even if he's not here, he'll still be with us, and then at least he'll be at peace."

Kristina was upset by the comment, and she knew it wouldn't be what Carly wanted to hear.

"And what do you think is going to happen if he dies?" Do you think we'll still be protected? Do you think any of his enemies will hesitate to kill us when he's dead?" Carly yelled at her son.

And as angry as Morgan's comment had made Kristina, Carly's made her ten times as angry. "Is that all you think about, yourself? You don't even care if he dies, do you? As long as you're protected, right Carly," Kristina said angrily. Morgan looked at his mother, accusing her also.

"Kristina, Morgan, I care about your father more than anything in this world. You both know that if he dies, I'll be the most inconsolable person on this earth. I'm trying to face reality here. I know the chances are against him, and I'm trying to think about you guys. If he dies we're all in danger, and I want my children to be protected," Carly told them.

Kristina raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and Carly added, "Even you, Kristina. God, it amazes me sometimes. You are so much like me. How you think everyone is against you, and you're so reluctant to let anyone in, and how you always mean well, but your plans never seem to go your way. You've always been my daughter, Kristina, and you always will be.

Tears filled up in Kristina's eyes, and for the first time in a long while, she didn't try to fight them. "Whether I like it or not?" she asked, smiling through the tears.

Carly nodded, "Whether you like it or not."

A doctor entered and all three looked up eagerly. "Sonny made it through surgery, but he's going to be kept under observation for a while. No one will be allowed to see him. I suggest you all go home until then. We'll call when he wakes up," he told them.

"We can't, we have to be there when he wakes up," Kristina protested.

"I'm sorry, but I can't permit anyone to see him. If you would like, I can allow one, and only one, of you to wait outside his room," he said.

Kristina was happy about that, but she didn't get her hopes up. She knew Carly would be the one to stay. Morgan did too, because he said, "I'll call the car for us, mom."

Carly nodded and said, "Tell your brother and sister that daddy made it, and tell them I love them, okay?"

Morgan and Kristina agreed to do so, and after hugging Carly, they left.

Kristina stepped through the doors of the hotel and went straight to the chapel. She didn't want to pray again, she just wanted to sit there and be angry at God for what he'd done.

She lit three candles and then sat down at a pew. She heard the door open and figured it was Morgan, and looked up to smile at him.

"Shit," she thought when she saw it was Jamie and not Morgan,

"Kristina," he said happily. "I've been looking for you. I never expected to find you here though."

"Well, my dad's in the hospital," she told him sadly. For some reason she didn't want to tell him that Sonny had been shot.

"Oh," Jamie said, upset. "I'm really sorry. I guess this isn't a good time to see if you wanted to go to get some ice cream on the beach then."

Kristina shook her head no, but then changed her mind. "Actually, that's just what I need right now. Let me just get my purse," she told him.

"No, no, it's on me," Jamie replied. "Let's go."

"Thanks," Kristina said smiling, and thinking what a cute first date it was.

Jamie took her hand and Kristina smiled at him as they walked outside.

They passed Thalia on the way, and Thalia gave her a look, which Kristina knew meant, "What the hell?"

Kristina let go of Jamie's hand and said, "Can you just wait a minute? I have to tell my sister something."

"Yeah, sure," Jamie replied.

Kristina turned around and ran toward her sister. "Isn't he cute?"she asked.

"Yes," Thalia said enviously. "Where'd you get him?"

"By the pool. Now we're going to get ice cream," she explained.

Thalia just looked at Jamie and Kristina added, "Look, I don't know if Morgan told you, but daddy's out of surgery. He's in observation right now. And your mom says she loves you, okay? I have to go." She gave Thalia a quick hug and the went back to Jamie.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand again.

"Kristina nodded. "Yup."

"So, where are you from?" Jamie questioned.

"Port Charles, she replied, and added, "It's in New York," when Jamie looked confused.

"That's cool. I live in Martus, you know, Arizona," Jamie told her.

"What's it like?"

"It's hot. It's really hot. It's pretty cool though. It's a lot like New York, but there's less traffic. Maybe it's more like Boston, now that I think of it," Jamie said. "What's Port Charles like?"

"It's right by the water. You can see it right from our penthouse. It's kind of a small town, but a small city at the same time. There's a lot of drama," she explained.

"Sounds nice. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's home. It's all I've ever known, and most of my family and friends are there."

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I like sort of older music. Do you know Hootie and the Blowfish?" Kristina questioned.

"Hootie and the Blowfish," he said skeptically. "Don't you think that's like fifteen years too old for you? What else do you like?"

"Um, Matchbox 20, Switchfoot, Billy Joel, Joss Stone, Alanis Morisette, Sergio Mendes, Meatloaf, um... stop laughing at me. Who do you listen to?"

"James Bryson, Tightrope, Lay Me Down, One Time, Melissa Sanchez, Tabitha Bloom, Stewart Ebson, Nick St. John, Eddie Sarna, and I guess that's about it," Jamie replied.

Kristina nodded. "I think I've heard of most of them. My sister probably listens to them, or my brothers. And I know my friend Sarah is obsessed with One Time. I've heard them a few times. They're pretty good. I think we're going to see their concert later this summer."

"Are you serious? How did you get the tickets? They're already sold out," Jamie said, amazed.

Kristina had gotten them from her father, who'd been able to get them through his ticket broker, but Kristina was pretty sure it wasn't a legal deal. She didn't want to tell Jamie that, so she just said, "Oh, my dad was able to get them for us. He knows someone who works at the arena, and he gave us some tickets."

"So, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Jamie asked.

"I don't like many flavors. I'm really picky. Mostly just vanilla, chocolate, chocolate chip, and cotton candy," Kristina replied.

"You can only pick one," Jamie told her.

"Well, in that case, I can't pick one," Kristina said.

"So, I guess you don't want any ice cream because that's why I was asking you," Jamie said, amused.

"Kristina looked ahead and saw the ice cream stand. She laughed at herself, saying, "Oh, I didn't even realize we were here. I'll have a small cup of vanilla frozen yogurt, please."

"And I'll have a medium cone of chocolate ice cream," Jamie said as he handed the cashier money.

They were handed their ice creams and then Jamie led her to the beach. They sat down and ate their ice creams in silence. Kristina had finished, but Jamie was still eating his. She laughed when she saw he had gotten ice cream on his face.

"What?" Jamie asked, clearly not knowing what was wrong.

"You... You have chocolate right there," Kristina said, and pointed to where it was.

Jamie tried to wipe it off, but he wasn't getting anywhere, so Kristina reached up and wiped it off with her napkin. Jamie was looking straight into her eyes, and Kristina felt like he could see right through her and into her soul. Jamie leaned closer. "If you don't want me to kiss you, you have to stop me now," he said, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't, and Jamie kissed her.

It wasn't Kristina's first kiss, and yet she'd never felt anything quite like it, and neither had Jamie. "Wow," he whispered, as their lips parted. He began talking again, but Kristina stopped him.

"Hey, let's do that again okay?" she replied before kissing him.

_How did you like it? I know the kiss part was kind of corny. Please review. It will be a few more chapters before you find out about Sonny, but he is going to be able to go home. That's all I'll reveal._


	12. Going Home

They separated and Jamie pushed Kristina's hair behind her ears. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked.

Kristina blushed. "I'm not beautiful," she said. Beautiful was the last thing she wanted to be called. Joey had told her she was beautiful the same day he told her he was marrying Taylor.

"Stop doing this to yourself," Kristina scolded herself silently. "You like Jamie. Carly was right, you don't let anyone in."

Jamie looked at her, confused and asked, "No one's ever told you how beautiful you are Kristina? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and from what I've seen, both inside and out."

She smiled. He was so sweet. "Just forget I said it. I had something else on my mind."

"Is it your dad? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's not my dad, he's probably going to be fine. Thank you for asking though. And I don't really want to talk about it. I have to come to terms with it myself," Kristina told him.

"Okay," Jamie said, and then pointed to the sky, which had since grown dark. "Look, it's the first star. Make a wish."

Kristina took his hand and closed her eyes. "Please let my daddy could get better," she wished silently, "and if it's not too much, let this thing with Jamie work out."

She looked back at Jamie, who was looking at her. "Do you want to know what I wished for?" he asked.

"You're never supposed to tell what you wished for. It won't come true," Kristina teased.

"I don't care, I'll tell you anyway. I was wishing I could kiss you again," he told her, smiling.

Kristina smirked and told him, "Well, in that case I think this is just one time your wish will come true."

She kissed him again and this time it lasted longer. Kristina got goose bumps down her spine as she felt Jamie running his hands through her hair. He moved on and started kissing her neck. His hand moved down her back and his other hand went up her shirt.

Kristina hesitated before moving his hand and saying, "Sorry, I'm just not ready to go that fast yet."

Jamie moved away from her angrily and asked, "Why? I thought you liked me Kristina."

"I do like you," Kristina assured him. "I just want to go slower that's all. We just met today you know?"

"Whatever, we can do whatever you want," Jamie told her quietly, but Kristina knew he was still upset.

"You're not mad are you?" Kristina asked.

"Well, just a little. I didn't want to go all the way, but I did want to go a little further than just kissing," he replied.

"Oh," Kristina said, but what he said made her mad. Did Jamie think he could just take whatever he wanted and not have to ask?

"Jamie," she added, "I don't know how the girls you usually date are and how far you usually go, but I don't go that fast."

"Whatever. I don't care. I told you that you can do whatever you want!" Jamie said, furiously.

"Dios mio. No creo esto," Kristina said, speaking in Spanish, which she found herself often using when she was angry.

"What?" Jamie asked, confused. "What language is that?"

Kristina told him it was Spanish, and he asked, "Do you speak any other languages? I speak German, a little."

"I speak Spanish, of course, and also French, Italian, Greek, and a little bit of Russian," Kristina told him.

"Wow, that's a lot. How did you learn all those languages?" Jamie asked, amazed.

"My father speaks Spanish, so I learned that from him, and Carly speaks French, I learned it from her. And let's see, Michael learned Italian in school and I picked it up from him since it's a lot like Spanish. My cousin Nikolas taught me Greek, and I'm taking Russian in school, and I think that's it," Kristina said.

"Wow. So you're really accomplished. I bet you play like a ton of instruments too. Although, you don't seem like that kind of a girl."

Kristina laughed. "No, not at all. I took piano lessons when I was younger. I was okay at it, but nothing special. My parents wanted me to do a lot when I was a kid. I took basketball, soccer, lacrosse, piano, dance, and singing lessons throughout my childhood. I didn't really stick with anything except dancing and singing."

"That's cool. I play soccer," Jamie told her.

"It's a fun game. I just wasn't really into it. Will you speak German to me? I've never heard it before."

"Um, sure, let me think... Kristina, sie sind sehr schön. Sorry, it's not a very romantic language."

"What did you say. That sounds like nothing I've ever heard before," Kristina told him.

"I just told you again how beautiful you are. And I also want to say ich bin traurig für, was ich vorher tat. Es war falsch– that I'm sorry about before. I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I just really like you," Jamie replied.

"Non si preoccupi a questo proposito. È giusto– It's okay," Kristina forgave him. She knew she should have said what was on her mind. Like how she didn't like Jamie being angry when he didn't get his way with her, but she didn't say anything. She just wanted things to work out between her and Jamie.

He kissed her and then Kristina told him she had to go back to the hotel. "I have to go to dinner with Michael, Morgan, and Thalia. Want to meet by the pool tomorrow, at around three?" she asked.

"Yeah, see you then."

Kristina walked into the restaurant and looked around for her siblings. The maitre d' showed her to where they were seated and Michael said annoyed, "We couldn't find you since you were off on a date with some guy you barely know, but mom called and says to pack. The doctors want dad to go back to General Hospital. They said the doctors there know his records better and they have more experience in this area. Apparently not many people get shot around here."

Kristina was upset. She might never see Jamie again. And she was just starting to trust someone else when it got taken away. "But it's for daddy's benefit, so I'm not going to complain," she decided.

She nodded and sat down. "I ordered for you," Morgan told her. "Calamari and pasta, your favorite.'

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff, Kris. It's so gross," Thalia said, making a face.

Kristina shrugged her shoulders and smiled. They all ate and then went back to their rooms to clean up.

Later, as Kristina was packing in her room, she saw her journal and decided to write.

"Daddy got shot– again. It's really bad this time. I don't know what will happen if I lose him. I don't know what I'll do. We're going back to Port Charles tomorrow morning. I met this really cool guy named Jamie. We kissed, but I know I'm not completely over Joey yet. It'll happen over time though. I can't wait until we get back home so I can find out how daddy is doing. The doctors will do a good job though. GH is a really good hospital," she wrote before closing the book and then putting it in her suitcase. She hastily packed everything else and then went to bed.

Carly woke her up early the next morning and said, "Come on hon, we have to go."

Kristina got up and told Carly to give her five minutes. She quickly got dressed and threw her hair into a ponytail. She called a bellhop who helped her carry her suitcases to the lobby.

She saw Jamie on her way out and he approached her. "Kristina, are you leaving? I thought you were going to be here at least a week."

"I was, but they're moving my dad back to Port Charles, and we're going to be with him. I'm really sorry. You can have my cell phone number if you want," Kristina told him. "I'd really like to talk to again."

"You know I do too," Jamie said as Kristina handed him a card. "I'll miss you Kristina."


	13. Decision

Kristina sat by her father's side. She was glad to be back at Port Charles. The familiar doctors made her feel so much more sure that Sonny would recover. She sighed. She wished she actually had the time to see her father when he was awake. What with all her school work, and finals coming up, the only free time she had was before school. And Sonny's medications made him sleep later into the day.

"He's never been like this. I've never seen daddy asleep later than seven," Kristina thought, smiling.

Sonny squeezed her hand and she looked up. "Daddy?"

"Princess," he mumbled. "I love you princess."

"Oh, I love you, too daddy. I'm so glad I've finally gotten to see you. Carly said you've been asking for me" Kristina said ecstatically.

Sonny nodded and said, "I was. I love you honey, but you have to get to school, okay? I know you're busy, but I promise I'll be able to come home soon. I love you."

"Okay daddy. I'll try to come by after school. I love you." Kristina got up and blew her father a kiss. "See you later."

She walked out of the room and waved goodbye to Bobbie at the nurses desk. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "I thought those heels were you," they said, amused. Kristina recognized the voice right away, and immediately wished she was still on vacation.

She turned around and said, "Hey Joey," trying to sound like she was happy. "How's Taylor doing?"

"Krissy, you know I'm sorry about that. I wish you knew the whole story. I wish I could actually tell you the story, but I honestly can't," he told her.

"Well then, since you've already completely screwed me over, and you can't tell me the story, I don't really see any point in us talking. Have a nice life," she said angrily before walking away. From the hospital, Kristina went straight to the car that would take her to school. She felt relieved knowing that she could avoid Joey at school, and that Morgan would mess him up if he found Joey bothering Kristina.

"Kris!" her best Sofia screamed excitedly when she saw her. "You're back already!? What happened?"

"Well, um, my dad got shot."

"Oh, Kris, I'm so sorry. He's going to be okay though right? Do you need anything? I just saw Jason, Sam, and Lila at Kelly's and they didn't even say anything," Sofia told her, confused.

"Well, you know Jason," Kristina replied, smiling. "He never says much. And he and Sam are so wrapped up in Lila right now, they're not really thinking about anything else. Not that I blame them. That little girl is so adorable. But yeah, my dad's okay, and unless you can take all my finals for me, there's nothing you can do. Thanks anyway. I have more important things to tell you about. I met this guy Jamie in Martinique."

"Are you serious? Tell me, tell me!" Sofia exclaimed, her bright green eyes shining.

So Kristina and Sofia skipped their first class, and Kristina told Sofia all about Jamie. By the time the bell rang, Sofia knew every little detail from his dark hair right down to his love of peanut butter.

"He sounds so nice. Did you get any pictures of him?" Sofia asked.

"No, but believe me, he's hot. Oh my goodness, he's so hot. I wish you could have been there with me," Kristina told her.

They walked to their second period English class and Kristina added, "But, he moved kind of fast for me. I gave him my number, but I don't know how often I'll want to talk to him. If we were to see one another in person, I'd pursue this, but like, he lives in Arizona, so we won't ever be able to see each other."

"Oh my goodness, you cannot make up your mind when it comes to guys, can you?" Sofia said, amused.

Kristina shook her head. "Nope!"

"All right, all right Kristina, Sofia, please quiet down," their teacher said.

"Yes Mr. Alfred," they said in unison, for it was a daily event for them to be talking too loud in any class they had together.

Kristina opened her book to the page written on the board and began reading, thinking how much she hated being in English class. They should be able to talk anyway– speaking is English. Kristina smiled to her friend Elise across the room and then mouthed, "Lise, send me a text message."

She took her phone out of her purse, Gucci this time, and turned it on silent. A minute later, she felt the vibration and looked to see what Elise had wrote.

Text Message from Lise2707: I was talking to Joey. He misses you.

Princess117KC: I really don't care what Joey says. He screwed that up himself. It's his own fault if he misses me.

Lise2707: That's kind of harsh. Did you at least listen to what he had to say?

Princess117KC: No. I'm sure you've heard it though, so do you think I should?

Lise2707: Yeah, and I think you'll change your mind.

Princess117KC: ...Maybe. My dad doesn't like him very much, but that's okay. ;) Well, talk to you later. I think Mr. Alfred saw.

Lise2707: Okay. Bye.

Kristina put her phone away and thought about what Elise had said. If Elise thought listening to Joey would be worth it, then maybe she would. Elise always gave her good advice, mostly because she was a bigger gossip than anyone, but she also always had the full story, and not some twisted, malformed version of it.

"Class, I'd like you each to write a paper on someone who has influenced your lives greatly, but it must be one someone besides your parents," her teacher said.

Kristina raised her hand and asked, "Do stepparents counts?" because she was planning on writing about Carly. Mr. Alfred nodded and Kristina went on, "What about ex-stepparents?" If she couldn't write about her father or Carly, she really wanted to write about Ric. Although he'd left Port Charles years ago, Ric had been a big influence on her life.

"I'll make an exception for that, but I would rather have it on someone besides a parent of any type," Mr. Alfred told the class.

Kristina thought about who she would write her paper on. She didn't really have many influences in her life, besides her parents, and even though she'd be allowed to, she didn't want to write about Ric. Kristina needed the best grades possible for colleges, even though she'd already been accepted to some places.

She thought maybe Michael or Morgan, or even her Aunt Courtney, although they hadn't really ever been that close. And then it came to her. She would write about Lila, not Jason and Sam's daughter Lila, but her little sister who had saved her life.

"Well, maybe I'll write about Lila and Sam, since it was Sam's sacrifice in the first place. Sam was going to induce labor on her unborn child, even though there was a risk to her baby," Kristina thought. "But maybe not."

The bell rang, and Kristina gathered her things, still think about her paper, and whether or not she would talk to Joey.


	14. Chapter 14

"Um Carly," Kristina said, tentatively, "can I ask you a question, but you have to promise that you won't say anything you won't tell daddy. He might get mad."

"Oh, honey, you know I won't mention it to your father, but if he asks me I'll have to tell him– you know how he is," Carly replied.

Kristina nodded and thought about it. She didn't really want sonny to know she was still thinking about Joey. Number one, her father hated his, and number two, Sonny had already told her that she shouldn't be with Joey, but Kristina couldn't help being curious about what he would have to say, and she knew Carly would understand. She sighed, knowing that Carly was her only choice. Thalia would only tell her to focus on Jamie, and Courtney wouldn't want her to go out with Jax's son either. She didn't want to tell any of her friends, because she knew word would get around to Joey that she was still into him.

"It's Joey," she confessed. "I know I shouldn't like him, but I do, and I know what he did to me totally sucked, but Elise told me I should listen to his side of the story and I would see it differently, but I just don't know what to do. Even if I were to hear his side and believe it, I still couldn't really have him, because he's with Taylor, and I couldn't break them up, I just couldn't do it. I'm not like that, and you know it.'

Carly laughed, "You mean you're not like me?"

"Carly, don't act like that. That was so long ago. You're not like that anymore," Kristina reassured her. "Anyway, what do you think I should do?"

"If your heart is telling you to talk to him, then I think you should, especially if you want to know what's really going on. And if you're going to do it, you should do it soon. It may actually be soon enough to stop all this, and get him back, if that's what you want. You'll regret it your entire life if you don't," Carly told her.

Kristina pushed her hair behind her ears. "I figured you would say something like that, but I also knew you were right. I just wanted to hear you say it. Thanks, Carly, just don't say anything to daddy about this."

"Say anything to Sonny about what?" Jason asked. Neither of them had noticed Sonny enter the room.

Kristina blushed and looked down. "Nothing, uncle Jason," she said, guiltily.

Jason smiled and said, "Come on guys, you could never lie to me. Tell me what it is. Carly, spill it."

"Jase, you know how much I'd love to tell you what's going on, but this is Kristina's secret to tell. You're going to have to ask her. You're not Sonny, I don't have to tell you anything," Carly teased.

He smiled and said, "Kris, are you going to tell me, or do I need to send Max to find out."

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked and Jason nodded. "Well, I still like Joey, Joey Jacks you know? Daddy probably told you about him, and I'm sure you don't like him either, but I need to hear his side of the story."

Jason nodded, and thought about it. "Kris, as much as your dad and I don't want to admit it, you're growing up. All of you guys are growing up. You need to make your own decision on this, so just this once, I'm going to let you do what you want, but there will be a guard watching you whenever it takes place."

Kristina sighed, she didn't want anyone following her, but she figured that since Jason now knew, there was no way out of it. "Okay," she agreed, actually a little relieved.

She went upstairs to her room, picked up her phone, and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Joey, it's Kristina. We need to talk about all this. Can you meet me at Kelly's in a half hour?" she rushed before even letting him say hello. She didn't want to change her mind. She just needed Joey to say yes. Only it wasn't Joey.

"This is Taylor. And if you're trying anything with my fiancé, forget it, he's taken. Do you need anything else?"


	15. Iris

"Shit.... shit, shit, shit," Kristina thought. "What's Taylor doing answering his cell phone?"

"You know, I should have known you'd try something like this," Taylor said snobbily. "Only you, Kristina. You know, you're just like your father, thinking the whole world belongs to you. I can't stand that. Leave Joey alone," she added before hanging up.

Kristina hung up, speechless. She couldn't do anything but stare at the phone in disgust. She hated that girl. All her father's warnings about the Alcazars were right. "What can I do?" Kristina wondered, confused. "I need to talk to Joey tonight, or I'll never be able to do it."

She knew he'd started working at the Haunted Star, and hoped he had a shift at that time. She grabbed her purse off the dresser and she ran downstairs. "Be back later!" Kristina called on her way out the door. She took her own car, and even though she knew one of her father's men was following her, Kristina felt as though she was finally alone.

"Now don't be nervous," she told herself. "Just listen to what he has to say. If it sounds good, maybe you can negotiate something," Kristina added, realizing how much she sounded her father.

By the time Kristina reached Haunted Star, she had calmed herself down and was confident with herself. She walked in with her head held high and looked around for Joey. She sat down at the bar and looked around for Joey, she didn't see him, but the bartender said he was working. A few minutes later Kristina saw him come out from the back and called his name. When Joey saw her face, his own lit up, and it was evident how happy he was to see her.

"Miss Corinthos, what can I do for you?" he asked, coming closer to her, but not pushing it. He knew that if he got too cocky, Kristina would walk away from the situation. His father had taught him that.

"Well, I figured I was a little harsh on you this morning, and I decided to give you a chance. I'm willing to hear your side of the story, if you're willing to tell it," she said quietly.

Joey nodded and seemed to be thinking about it. "I guess I can tell you. You're not going to forgive me if I don't tell you, and you probably still won't forgive me if I do tell you, but it's better if you know."

Kristina looked back at him confused. Elise had said it would be worth it to hear Joey's story, so why did Joey think she still wouldn't forgive him? "Well, when can you do it? You don't seem to have a lot of time on your hands right now," she said anxiously.

"Actually, you caught me at a really good time. My shift ends in about five minutes," he told her.

"Yeah, a really good time," Kristina thought. "I almost missed him."

"So, like I said just five more minutes and then we can go to my old apartment. Taylor called and mentioned talking to you," Joey said.

"Well, more like yelling, but yeah, we talked. She basically told me to stay away from you, and that you want nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, well, she tends to overreact to some things," Joey replied, amused.

"Just a little," Kristina said sarcastically.

Joey went back to waiting tables and Kristina smiled at him. The bartender turned to her and asked what she wanted. "I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri, please, with extra ice," she told him, smiling wider. It was the first thing she'd ever shared with Joey. They were rehearsing for a school play at her house, and Carly had made them strawberry daiquiris. From then on they had pretty much shared everything else. That is, up until he decided to propose to Taylor. But, everyone deserved a second chance. If watching her parent's marriage had taught her anything, it had taught her that.

The bartender placed the drink in front of her, and she handed him her credit card. She took a few sips and then Joey sat down next to her and announced that he was finished. "Okay, let me just finish my drink. Want some?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, grabbing a straw from the container behind the bar. "Do remember the first time we had these?"

"Absolutely," Kristina said, flashing back to that night.

* * *

flashback

"Carly!" Kristina said, running down the stairs frantically. "The hottest guy in school is coming over, and I have no idea what to do. I'm so nervous. What do I do?"

"Whoa! Honey, calm down. Number one, who is this hot guy, and number two, is like a date thing?" Carly asked confused.

Kristina scowled. "No, it's not a date. He plays Hero, opposite me in "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum," you know the play I'm doing in school. We need to rehearse, and he said he'd come over here. And the guy is Joey Jacks."

Carly smiled smugly, and Kristina scowled once again. She obviously didn't know what her father would think of her bringing Jasper Jacks's son home. "Well, what do I do?"

"Take him up into your room, start rehearsing, and then I'll make you guys some drinks. Find out what kind of music he likes and I'm sure one of us will have that on a CD. If not, you can always play the radio. Music's usually a pretty good ice breaker," Carly told her.

"Thanks," Kristina said. She was going upstairs to call Sofia to get the scoop about Joey when she heard Max announce that he was there. She turned around and smiled just as Joey walked into the penthouse.

"Hey Kristina. What's up?" he asked, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be at her house– well, that's how Kristina saw it.

"Not much. I was just finishing that paper for Mrs. Brown's class. It is so hard," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Joey looked around and nodded, and Kristina saw that he was bored. "Well, we better go practice. Let's go upstairs, it'll be quieter."

Kristina led hi him up the stairs with a huge smile on her face. In her room she told Joey he could sit on the armchair and she reached into her bag to look for her script. They started rehearsing, but right from the beginning, Kristina knew it wasn't going right, and said so. Joey agreed with her and said, "Well, maybe it's because we don't have very much chemistry." Kristina looked at him oddly, so he added, "You know, we don't really know one another well, and that might be why we're having trouble."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it. So.... tell me about yourself."

And tell about himself Joey did, and so did Kristina. After only a half an hour they felt like they knew everything about the other. They were just starting to talk about music when Carly walked into the room. "Who wants some daiquiris?" Carly asked in a high pitched voice.

"Thanks Carly," Kristina said, rolling her eyes at Joey. Carly sat down on her bed, and Kristina looked at her pointedly. When she didn't get the hint Kristina added, "Well, thanks for the drinks. We really better get back to rehearsing."

Carly then got the hint and raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything out of the ordinary. "Have fun."

Joey laughed as Carly left the room. "Your mom's protective or something?" he asked.

"No, she's just curious. Protectiveness is my father's department," Kristina told him. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"

"Oh, I was telling you about that band. They're called Hootie and the Blowfish. They're old, I guess, but they're really cool. I have their CD with me if you want to hear," Joey said.

Kristina didn't really want to hear it. Her idea of old music was the old chamber music Sam would play when she was drunk sometimes, and it wasn't quite her style, but she agreed to listen to it anyway. She had decided she really liked Joey, and for more than just his looks, and she didn't want to diss him too soon. The music came on, and Kristina had to admit that she really liked it.

"This is really cool. I like it. Do you want to hear what I listen to?" Kristina said after a few songs had played.

"Sure, what kind of music is it?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it's sort of old too, but we always dance to it in my modern class. It's a lot of fun. My favorite is Sergio Mendes. I'll play you one of the songs," she replied. Kristina proceeded to put in her favorite Sergio Mendes album, "Brasileiro," and played the song "Magalenha."

"I like it, but what language is it? I know it's not Spanish," Joey said.

"It's Portuguese. I know the Portuguese words, but not the English translation. I know the English somewhat, but it doesn't make sense. I don't know all the words in English," Kristina explained.

"This is awesome stuff. You like to dance right?" Joey asked. Kristina nodded, wondering where he was taking it, and he added, "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course," Kristina said, stepping closer to him. He took her in his arms and started grinding with her. Kristina couldn't believe it was going this face, but she wasn't complaining.

"Sing it for me, please."

Kristina blushed. It had been a long time since she had sang in front of anyone, and she knew she'd be nervous about singing in front of Joey, but she agreed to anyway. "Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração. Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão," she began softly.

"Wow, you have a really beautiful voice. You're a really beautiful girl, you know," Joey told her.

Kristina smiled, but she knew she was blushing a deeper shade of red. "Thank you," she whispered. Joey looked into her eyes, and Kristina wanted his gaze to stay there forever. She loved the beautiful blue of his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, and Kristina felt as though the whole world had stopped and they were the only people around. Their lips separated and Joey looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. I have to go," Joey said. He walked to the door and added with a smile, "You're pretty cool Kristina Corinthos."

Kristina smiled as he left. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just kissed the most coveted boy in all of Port Charles High School. She couldn't wait to get to school the next day, and she ran downstairs to tell Carly and Thalia what had happened.

end flashback

* * *

Kristina looked at Joey and remembered how much she had enjoyed that first kiss, and on impulse, kissed him again.

"Whoa, aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Joey asked shocked.

"Yeah, I still am, I just wanted to kiss you again. I had a lot of fun that first night. I'm sure you remember it too.

"I could never forget it, Krissy. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied.

They each got into their own cars and Kristina followed Joey on the familiar drive to his apartment. She remembered all the times they had spent there. At first they said it was only to rehearse lines, but after a while they both admitted it was for their own fun. Joey and Kristina had really enjoyed spending time with one another, and it was not long before it grew into more, but that was right when he announced he was going back with Taylor. Kristina hoped to find out why tonight.

Once at Joey's apartment, Kristina felt like it was old times again. She made herself comfortable in her favorite chair, and turned on the stereo as high as it would go, wondering what CD would play. The Goo Goo Dolls's "Iris" came on. It was one of her favorite songs, and she closed her as and just took in the music while she waited for Joey to get changed. When it played over again Joey yelled, "You can change it if you want. This disc just plays 'Iris' like fifteen times."

Kristina got up, but then decided not to change it and sat back down. She didn't mind listening to it more than once.

Joey came out of his room and said, "So, you want to talk about this. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I'd like to know everything, but I'm willing to settle for all you can tell me," Kristina replied.

Joey thought and then began, "Kristina, I don't love Taylor, and nothing could ever make me love her like I love you, as my best friend and the most beautiful woman in the world."

Kristina smiled. She liked hearing him say that, but she was still confused. "Then why is all this happening? Why are you with Taylor?"

"This is why I hesitated to tell you. Before I started my relationship with you, I had been going out with Taylor. It was nothing special, just sort of a fun thing, but she saw it as more. The fact that she hates you also had a lot to do with it. When she found out how close we were getting, she didn't like it, so she went to her father, who came to me. He let me know that even though he was done with the mob, he still had plenty of connections, and if I upset his daughter, that I'd pay. I figured your father would be able to do something about it. He knew that we had something going, and I knew he'd do anything to make you happy, but he said that I shouldn't have gotten involved with any of the Alcazars to begin with, and to stay away from you," he explained.

"You're joking," Kristina replied in disbelief, but she knew Joey wasn't lying. Both of the actions he had described were typical of both her father and Alcazar. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

Joey shook his head. "I don't know. I was ashamed I guess. I felt like I couldn't stand up for myself."

"Against my father and Lorenzo Alcazar? My uncle Jason can't even stand up to them sometimes," she lied in attempt to make him feel better. He shook his head again and Kristina added, "Whatever, it doesn't even matter. Do you like Taylor?"

"No, I like you– I love you. But I don't think I'm going to find a way out of this."

Kristina frowned. "I'll talk to my father, but for now, let's just make the best of this. We probably won't be able to alone again for a while." She had forgiven him, and she knew she had never truly gotten over him. Kristina had loved him all along, and she was ready to give everything to him, even if it could only be for that one night. She kissed him, and she knew the love they'd always had was there.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now._

Kristina unbuttoned his shirt and he kissed her neck. She lifted her shirt off and Joey stopped. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure in my life."

_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am._

Joey led Kristina to his bedroom as she fumbled with the zipper to his jeans. He lay her on the bed and took her pants off. He kissed her up and down her body. Kristina quivered. She had never felt pleasure like this before, yet a voice in her had told her it was wrong, but she still didn't stop. The moment was perfect. She had never felt so much love and so much passion all at once.

Joey looked down at her. He loved her so much. She was so beautiful. She was perfect. He hated that after this he would have to go back home to someone else.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moments of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He wouldn't be able to bare having to say the same things to someone else later, and not have it be Kristina.

_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am,_ _I just want you to know who I am,_ _I just want you to know who I am._

Kristina's back arched as Joey went inside her. She was in ecstasy for a moment, and then she felt a sharp pain. Her body stiffened underneath him. Joey didn't know what was wrong, and then he realized what had happened. He pulled out of her gently and said, "I love you Kristina."

He got up to take a shower. Once in the bathroom he turned the water as hot as it would go. He punched the wall as hard as he could. He hated himself. She'd given his virginity to him, and he wasn't even going to be there for her when morning came. He loved her so much. He never should have done it. How could he tell her that? He wanted her more than anything, but he already knew he could never have her.

_Credit goes to Sergio Mendes for his song "Magalenha" and the Goo Goo Dolls for their song "Iris."_

_Well, next chapter to come soon. Sorry if the sex scene was corny or whatever. I'm fifteen and still a virgin, so I wouldn't know how that all goes down. Please read and review._


	16. Realization

_Sorry I haven't been updating at all lately. There's been a mix of writer's block and being too busy. Sorry it's so short._

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

Kristina looked into the mirror excitedly. It was a week before prom and her dress was coming in from the dressmaker's that very day. She was happy that she had a date with her friend Dennis, who was the son of Emily and her husband Eric. Kristina knew he wasn't the date she wanted, but she'd finally convinced herself to forget about Joey. After their night together Kristina hadn't heard anything from him, and she wasn't hurt by it. She had tried to talk to Sonny into doing something about Alcazar, but he refused, and she'd finally given up, even though it was against her nature. Kristina was stubborn, like both her father and Carly, and she would usually move mountains until she got her way.

She heard the knock and the door and ran to get it, but Michael beat her to it. She watched as her brought in the large box and signed the postman's clipboard. As soon as the door was closed she ran to Michael and said, "Give it to me!"

Michael laughed and held it above the her head. Kristina jumped to get it, but she was much shorter than Michael and couldn't reach. "Michael, give it to me," she whined.

"Michael, give it to me," he mocked in a high voice. His dark eyes shined in amusement as he handed her the box.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be moving out," Kristina asked with annoyance.

"I see you're going to miss me so much," he said sarcastically. "I am moving out. I got an apartment. I just needed to get a few of my things. And you know you can come visit any time, no matter what. Have fun at your prom. Be good." He kissed her forehead and then ran upstairs.

Kristina sat on the couch and used scissors to carefully open it. She knew what Sonny would say if she tore the dress. "Kristina Chloe," she could already hear him say, "I have a dress custom made for you, and then I have it shipped all the way from France, and what do you do? You rip it." He'd be upset, but Kristina knew he would be smiling too.

Carly came running down the stairs and said excitedly, "Michael told me your dress came. Ooh, let me see, let me see."

Kristina lifted the dress out of the box slowly. As she saw it she breathed in sharply, she heard Carly do the same. "It's beautiful," Carly said. Kristina agreed and said, "I'm going to go try it on."

"Alright, let me know. I want to see how it looks. I'm sure you'll look great. Camille designs beautiful dresses," Carly replied.

Kristina ran the dress upstairs and quickly put the dress on. But once it was on she couldn't zip it up. She tried for about ten minutes and the yelled, "Carly, I need your help," frustrated.

Carly entered the room a few minutes later and attempted to help Kristina, but was also unsuccessful. "Have you put on weight, Kristina?" Carly asked.

"It doesn't look like it, but it's possible," she added doubtfully.

"No, you know I haven't, Carly," Kristina told her, stressfully. "I haven't had a single carb or bad fat this past month. And I've been working out every day. I don't understand this."

Carly shook her head. "I don't know. Camille could have gotten the measurements wrong, but that would be unlike her."

"Well, that's the only thing it could be," Kristina said, exasperated.

"If you think so, then that's probably it. I'll call Camille, and then we can send it back," Carly said confused.

Carly left the room and Kristina tried the dress one more time. She knew Camille hadn't messed up, but Kristina couldn't figure out what had happened. She thought about all she had done recently, and then it hit her.

She sat down on her bed, head in hands. "It can't be true," she thought, and yet she was almost positive it was. Kristina heard Carly coming back up the stairs and wondered what she would tell her, and how she would tell her father, were it true.


	17. Confessions

_All characters in my story and on General Hospital, or have ever been on General Hospital are not owned by me. Oh, and I forgot to mention that over the two months, Sonny got out of the hospital._

Kristina sighed as Carly entered the room. "Camille's phone is busy. I'll try again later. Let me tell you though, if Camille messed up, I'm going to be so upset. That dress is so beautiful," unaware of Kristina's true mood.

Kristina just nodded and replied quietly, "Well, I'm sure Thalia will be able to wear it for something, although, she's a lot taller than me."

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, suddenly alert to Kristina's actions.

Kristina pulled her knees into her chest and put her head down. "Carly," she whispered, "I can't believe what I've done."

Carly began to speak again, but Kristina interrupted her, wanting to get the confession over with. "Remember that night I went to see Joey? I know I said that it hadn't worked out, but that wasn't exactly the truth. It worked out very well, in fact even better than that."

She gave it a moment to sink in, and then went on went the look of realization came over Carly's face. "Well, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing, and now I think..." She hesitated. "Now I think I'm pregnant."

She watched as Carly's face fell. "Oh, sweetie," she said, pulling Kristina into a hug. "This is going to be such a hard time for you, but I promise you it will all be okay."

Kristina pushed her away. "It's not all going to be okay, Carly," she said scornfully. "I'm pregnant! Can you imagine what daddy is going to say? I'll never be allowed out of the house again, and I'm going to have to raise a baby all by myself."

"Kristina, your father and I would never let anything bad come upon you, no matter what, at least not if we could help it. Sonny will be angry about this, of course, but you're his little girl, and you know he still wants you to believe that life is perfect."

Carly was interrupted by Thalia calling for her, and she added, "Think about what I said, okay? You don't have to tell your dad right away, and I won't tell him either."

Kristina just nodded as she watched Carly leave the room. Once the door was shut, Kristina lay on her bed and cried. She didn't want to deal with this. All she really wanted to do was tell Joey about it, but she wasn't going to let herself. "If he doesn't want anything to do with me, he's not going to want anything to do with our child," she thought.

Tears still streamed down Kristina's face, and she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Kristina overslept the next day and rushed off to school without even looking at anyone in her house. She hated keeping secrets from them, especially one like this, but she still wasn't sure of how to tell them. "I'm still not even sure that I'm pregnant," Kristina thought, even though she was quite sure of it.

Running to class, Kristina was aware that she was already late. When she reached her class room, Kristina opened the door quietly.

"You're late Ms. Corinthos," the teacher informed her.

Looking around, Kristina found Sofia and caught her eye. Both girls raised their eyes in sync.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bried," Kristina whispered, taking her seat between Sofia and Dennis.

"Hey, Krissy. What was up last night? I called you at like six, and Carly said you were sleeping," Sofia said.

Kristina didn't want them to know what had happened, so she just said, "I was really tired. Uncle Jason had asked me to watch Lila the night before, since the nanny was off. They were out pretty late, and I was still tired last night."

Dennis shook his head. "So you watched Lila on Sunday?" he asked.

Kristina nodded and Dennis added, "Kristina, Uncle Jason and Lila were at our house on Sunday for dinner. What's really going on?"

She looked at him in surprised. She couldn't believe it. She had even known Jason was at Emily's on Sunday, but she had forgotten in her attempt to cover up what had really happened.

Sofia looked at her friend suspiciously. "Kris, what's up? You've never lied to us before," she said concerned.

Kristina knew she would have to tell them, and sighed as she gave in. "I'll tell you guys the truth, but I can't do it here. Can we go to your house later Dennis?"

He nodded, ad Sofia said, "I'll be there if there's no basketball practice after school."

"Okay," Kristina replied. "If anyone sees Morgan before I do, let him know, because I have to tell him too."

"Ms. Corinthos, Ms. Knight, Mr. Antonio, do I need to remind you that this is a silent study hall?" the teacher asked.

They all shook their heads and smiled at one another. Kristina took out her Russian homework and began working on it silently, again wondering how she would tell everyone. She knew her father would insist on telling Joey, but she didn't want him to know.

After sleeping with Joey, and then him not even trying to see her again, Kristina had felt used. Even though she though she still wasn't over Joey, she hated what he had done.

* * *

"Hi, Emily," Kristina said as she, Morgan and Sofia walked into the house.

"Hi guys," she replied cheerfully. "Dennis is upstairs in his room. You can go right up."

They did just so, and as soon as they were all seated in Dennis's room, Sofia hurried to ask, "So what happened?"

Kristina took a deep breath and told them, "I slept with Joey a few months ago, and now I think I'm pregnant."

The room was silent. They had all expected something much different.

Morgan was frowning as he hesitated to say, "Krissy, this is something I'd expect out of Thalia, but not you."

Kristina was upset as she listened to Morgan's scolding. Tears streamed from her eyes as she said, "Morgan, why do have to be like that? I'm not proud of what has happened, but I thought at least you would be supportive."

Dennis hugged her and said, "Don't worry about it, Kris. You know that anything you need you can ask me, and that you can always stay here if you want."

"Yeah, the same goes for me," Sofia said quietly.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it," she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Morgan looked at her, hurt. "Kristina, I'll support anything you do. I just think it sucks that this is happening to you."

"Thanks, Morgan," she replied. "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Have you told dad yet?" he asked.

"And more importantly, are you going to tell Joey?" Sofia asked with concern.

"I haven't told daddy yet, but Carly knows. I'm telling him and Michael and Thalia pretty soon. And no, I'm not telling Joey. He doesn't deserve to know," Kristina stated.

"I agree. Unless he comes to you, I wouldn't have anything to do with him," Dennis replied.

Sofia and Morgan murmured their agreement, and Kristina smiled at them. She was glad to have someone one her side when she knew her father would blow up.

Sofia looked at her watch and announced that she had to go. Morgan offered to give her a ride home.

"So, does this mean you're not going to go to the prom?" Dennis asked once Morgan and Sofia left.

"I don't know. It depends on what my dad has to say about all this, and if I can get another dress within the next two weeks," she replied.

Dennis nodded. "Well, I'm not going to go without you. If you don't go, then we'll hang out that night, okay?"

She smiled. "Thanks. It'll be fun either way. And thanks for helping me through this."

"You're my friend. I'll be here from beginning to end."

Kristina smiled again, thinking how Dennis had made her smile for the third time that day. "More than anyone else has been able to do," she thought.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up to listen to Morgan say he was coming to bring her home.

"I have to go," she told Dennis. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Kristina went outside and waited for Morgan's car to pull up the long driveway. She shivered in the cool air and remembered Sonny saying it was supposed to rain that day. She felt bad that she hadn't even replied, but she hadn't wanted to talk to him. She wondered what she would say when she got home.

Morgan pulled up in his black Cadillac Escalade and Kristina rushed to get in. "It's so cold out there. I thought spring was supposed to come," she said to Morgan sarcastically.

"You and your warm weather," Morgan replied. "It's not even that cold."

"You must get that from daddy, Morgan, because me and Carly love the heat," she replied.

"Speaking of dad, are you telling him today?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I'm going to have to. I don't think I can keep it from him any longer, and I don't want Carly to have to keep it a secret any longer. You know how mad daddy gets when we keep secrets, especially her."

"Do I ever. But it's not completely his fault. There are some secrets mom shouldn't have kept from him. Like the one about you," he replied.

Kristina went silent as she thought about what Morgan had said. She again found herself wondering if her life would be different if things with her parents had gone differently. She doubted it. "I still would have been just as close to Carly, and Alexis probably would have still done something crazy to get herself arrested.

The car came to a stop in front of Harborview Towers and they got out, Morgan handing his key to the valet. As they got closer to the building, two doormen opened the doors for them.

When she got upstairs she hugged Sonny and felt horrible for lying to him.

Carly met Kristina in her room and handed her a pregnancy test. "I got you this today, just to be sure," Carly whispered.

Carly hugged her and Kristina asked, "Will you stay with me until it comes out?"

"Of course. Are you telling your dad tonight?"

Kristina sighed. "Why is that all anybody cares about?" she wondered, but told Carly, "Yeah, I'll have to, unless I get lucky and this has all been a dream."

Kristina went into her pink bathroom and proceeded to take the test. She left the bathroom and said nervously, "It takes one minute."

The two sat on Kristina's couch and Carly said, "No matter what happens, you are going to love this baby so much. The day Thalia was born was the happiest day of my life."

Kristina laughed and asked, "The same doesn't go for Michael and Morgan?"

"Well, when Morgan was born, I was shot in the head and don't really remember it. And when Michael was born I was too confused and messed up to realize what an amazing little boy I had," Carly told her. "But if you are pregnant, you'll love being a mom as much as I do."

"I'm definitely pregnant. This is just to reaffirm it."

She reentered the bathroom and looked at the test. She handed it to Carly, a little upset and said pointedly, "See?"

Kristina walked out of the room, leaving Carly there looking at the pregnancy test in disbelief.

"Hi, daddy. Is dinner almost ready?" Kristina asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello, princess. It will be ready in about five minutes. Sit down, talk to me," Sonny replied.

Kristina did as she was told. "This is it," she thought, afraid of what might happen.

"Well daddy, I'm just going to tell you this straight out. I'm pregnant."


	18. Confessions Part II

Kristina waited for some emotion to come onto Sonny's face, but there was nothing, until... "Kristina Chloe Corinthos-Davis. Whose is it?" Sonny demanded angrily, striggling to keep his composure.

Tears came to her eyes, as they always did when Sonny was angry with her. "Daddy, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that in nine months I'm going to have a baby. I know you're not happy with me, but please don't yell at me. I already know that I've messed up," she said, her voice quavering.

"Whose is it?" Sonny said again, as though he hadn't heard her.

"I'm raising it alone, daddy," she protested.

"No, you're not," Sonny said slowly. "I don't want this baby to live without a father like you had to for so long."

"You're not mad?" Kristina asked hopefully, just as Dennis entered and said, "The baby's mine, Mr. Corinthos."

Kristina was shocked. Sonny turned evil to Dennis. "You dared to touch my daughter. I'll kill you."

A scared look came over Dennis's face, and Kristina knew she couldn't let this happen. She walked in between them and said to her father, "Daddy, no. This baby is not his." She turned to Dennis and added, "I don't know what you are thinking coming over here and pretending like you're my baby's father. This baby is mine and mine alone."

"No, the baby's not mine, but we could act like it is. Every child needs a father, and you're going to need help through all this. And this way we can keep the baby away from Joey," Dennis suggested.

"No," Sonny interrupted, and when Kristina gave him a harsh look he added, "That's exactly what your mother did to keep you away from me. Every baby needs to know it's natural father."

"What about Michael?" Kristina asked defiantly.

"That's very different. AJ would have destroyed Michael."

"Well Joey's not like you, daddy. You wanted me. Joey doesn't want anything to do with me. It's all the way around school and Joey hasn't even approached me about it," Kristina lied.

"If I'm aware, Joey Jacks doesn't even go to your school. How would this even get around to him?" Sonny asked.

"All right, that wasn't true, but Elise told Joey that I was pregnant. She said all Joey did was nod, that he didn't even say anything," Kristina made up in a rush.

Sonny nodded, and Dennis said, "Mr. Corinthos, presuming that Kristina agrees to it, what if we say I'm the baby's father. We don't have to make a big deal of it, or go announcing it all over the place. I can help Kristina through this and then help her raise the baby."

Sonny looked as though he was considering, then turned to Kristina and asked, "Is this what you want?"

"Well, its not the ideal situation of course, but I could live with it, and it would probably be better for everyone," she replied.

"But would it make you happy?"

"Yes. I mean, the idea of having a baby is going to take some getting used to, but in the end I will be happy," she told her father.

Sonny sighed. He didn't want Kristina to do this. He didn't want her to do the same thing her mother had done. And suddenly he understood.

"I'll need to think about this, Kristina," he said.

"Thank you so much, daddy," she said reaching out to hug him, but he pushed her away, gently.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Please go to your room," he said, not looking at her. It was the first time she had ever wanted a hug and Sonny hadn't returned it. He hated seeing the tears come into her eyes as he did so.

* * *

"I'm here to see Alexis Davis," Sonny said upon entering Pentonville.

"What's your name and your relationship to the prisoner?" a guard asked.

"Sonny Corinthos. I'm the father of her daughter."

"Right this way," the guard told him.

Sonny followed, still not sure he was doing the right thing. The guard showed him to a visiting stall and asked him to wait a few minutes. He was nervous, fidgeting, an action that he knew was unusual for him. "Did this mean he had doubts? That he was unsure? Surely not the great Sonny Corinthos," a voice in his head taunted.

Alexis walked into the visiting stall, her head down. Sonny coughed, and she looked up. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily, for she had been hoping Kristina might come to visit her.

"I understand," Sonny said, not looking at her.

"Understand what?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Why you kept her a secret, why you didn't tell me about her," Sonny said, tears in his eyes because he knew his little princess was growing up. "I finally get it."

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes...and no. I came here to tell you about your daughter."

Alexis's features softened. "Tell me anything, everything."

"She's a beautiful young lady. She's smart, and everyday she seems to be years above her age. Even when she was younger, it amazed me, the things she said. And she's always been my little girl, until right about now."

"What happened Sonny?" Alexis asked worried. "If anything happened to my daughter I'll kill you. I have fifteen years left here, so a life sentence is not that big of a deal."

"Kristina's pregnant, Alexis," Sonny said, frustrated that Alexis was assuming the worst of him as always. "The father is Jax's son, Joey. But she doesn't like Joey, and doesn't want him to know about the baby. So Emily's son, Dennis, offered to play as the baby's father, you know, help her raise it, and Kristina is agreeing. She explained her reasons to me, and suddenly I understood why you did the same to me."

Alexis shook her head. "I may not like you, Sonny, but I have to give you credit, it's so crystal clear you love that little girl. She's the only one you would listen to in a situation like this."

"She's not such a little girl anymore," Sonny said, finally admitting it to himself. "I don't want her to do this. I don't want her to go through what we went through over her."

"So you're basically saying that you know Kristina's right, but you don't want her to do it because you see that she's becoming more and more like me," Alexis said, somewhat hopefully.

Sonny was angered at this. "Kristina is nothing like you," he told her, struggling to keep his voice down. "You tried to kill her and my wife. Kristina would never do that. You are jealous and scared, Kristina is confident and brave. Every personality trait she has, she can thank Carly for it. Carly is the woman who raised her."

"So you're saying that my daughter is a manipulative, self-centered, liar?"

Sonny almost shouted, and then got himself in check. "I'm not here to argue with you about Carly. I came here to tell you that I understand why you did what you did, and it's now time for me to go."

_Yeah, sorry this chapter was so dumb. I was having some trouble bringing Alexis back._


	19. Mother and Father

Sonny walked away from Alexis, shaken.

"Wait, Sonny!" Alexis cried after his dark figure.

A bout of sympathy got to him and he slowly turned around.

"Show me a picture of her, anything. Even just something with her writing on it," Alexis pleaded, almost in tears.

Hesitating, Sonny took out his wallet and opened it, revealing a picture of Morgan and Kristina. It was his favorite picture of them, even if it was over five years old. It was taken while on the island, and the two young teenagers looked as though they didn't have a care in the world. Sonny knew that at that point they probably hadn't.

He handed the picture to Alexis and sighed as he wished his daughter were still so carefree.

Alexis gasped at sight of the picture, and then whispered in awe, "Oh... She is so beautiful. And she looks so much like you."

Sonny nodded, taking the picture back.

"I'll have another one sent to you," he said upon Alexis's protest.

He left the prison and walked to his car, wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

Kristina sat on her bed, crying, and not sure of what was going to happen. She had never seen her father act like that before, and she hated how he just left. It had been a while and Sonny still wasn't home. She didn't even know where he was.

She decided it would be okay to leave her room and walked slowly downstairs to find that no one was home.

There was a note on Sonny's desk with her name on it. Kristina took it and read Carly's neat handwriting.

_Kristina–_

_Thalia, Morgan and I wanted to get out of the house while your dad was yelling, so we're at Michael's, helping him move. Call one of us if you need anything._

–_Carly_

"Some back-up they were," Kristina thought.

She put the note down as Sonny entered the house. She jumped as he approached her, and was surprised again when he reached to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Sonny said guiltily.

"How is this your fault, daddy?" Kristina asked, confused.

"I should have let you see him. I should have let you learn on your own. It's just that you're my baby girl, and I always wanted to protect you. And after missing the first two years of your life I wanted to make up for it in any way possible. I tried to make life perfect for you, and would have done anything to keep you out of harm's way, which is why I didn't want you to see Joey. I should have known you would learn on your own.

Kristina released herself from her father's hug and said quietly, "I understand what you're saying, and I know I haven't chosen the ideal path for the future, but I think it will be for the best. I believe that everything happens for a reason. I hope you can support my decision."

"I do support it. I'll support any decision that you'll ever make, including this on, which leads me to my conclusion. I want you to go see Alexis," Sonny replied.

Her jaw dropped in amazement. Kristina could barely believe her ears. How could her father want her to see her "mother"? And why? Kristina didn't understand it, and she didn't like the idea either.

"Whoa, no! I am not going to see that psychopath who tried to kill me, not to mention trying to take me away from you and from Michael, Morgan and Carly. No, that woman is dead to me," Kristina bursted.

"You're going to see her, whether you like it or not, Kristina, so I would get used to he idea if I were you," Sonny said angrily.

Kristina thought this over and then replied, "Well then I'm bringing Carly with me. She's my real mother anyway."

"While that may be how you think of Carly, Alexis is your mother, and she knows what you're going through right now. I think it would be beneficial to you, given the current situation, to go talk with Alexis," he told her.

"She does not know what I'm going through. Alexis was never pregnant at eighteen, and she never had a child whose father didn't want him. Alexis has no business in my life. If she wants to be a part of it now, she should have thought about that ten years ago before driving Carly and me off the road," Kristina replied angrily.

"You don't have to accept her as your mother. I'm not even asking you to have a relationship with Alexis. I just want you to listen to what she has to say," Sonny told her stressfully.

"I'll give her half an hour daddy, but that's it," Kristina said before turning away and walking to her bedroom.

She lay on her bed and found another note waiting for her.

_Krissy,_

_I know this isn't exactly what you've always wanted in life, but I hope we can make this work, in fact I know we can. You're one of my best friends, and you've done so much for me already that I thought I owed you. This was my first chance. _

_This probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but I always have liked you. I know you don't feel the same, and can't really be worried about those things right now, but I needed for you to know. And I want you to know that I won't pressure you into anything you're uncomfortable with, including and especially a relationship. I'll be here for you through all of this, the ups and downs, the good and bad._

_Dennis_

_P.S. I made you an appointment with Dr. Meadows for tomorrow at one. I guess this is our first step in raising a child._

Kristina shook her head in disbelief.

She took out her journal and began to write.

_**I'm so confused. I don't know what to do right now. I'm pregnant, and of course it's Joey's. He doesn't know it though. Daddy was pissed because I refuse to tell Joey. I told him and Carly that Joey simply doesn't want the baby, but I don't think that's true. I'm really afraid of Alcazar and what he would do. Joey and Taylor Sage are engaged, so Joey was cheating on her at the time. If Alcazar found out, he'd probably kill Joey, and try to hurt Daddy. They say he's left the organization, but it's Alcazar. He can come back whenever he wants. And either way my child wouldn't have her daddy, and if Alcazar found out she might not have her grandfather either. It's just better for everyone if Joey doesn't know.**_

_**Dennis offered to act as the father, and I said yes to try and calm Daddy down, but now I'm not so sure. Dennis told me he liked me, and now I'm worried about this. Dennis would make a good father, but I keep wondering if he's just doing this to try and get to me, and then bail out when it doesn't work. I'll have to talk to him about it.**_

_**We're going to a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I hope I can see the baby. That's what I'm most excited about for now. I don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl though. If I do, I'll obsess over the name, and I don't want to do that. I just want to name him or her on the spot by seeing what seems right. I'll know as soon as I see the baby. I'm a lot more excited about this than I should be.**_

_**The only bad thing to come out of this really is that now daddy is making me see Alexis. He say she knows what I'm going through. But she doesn't. If I never see that crazy bitch again it'll be all too soon. **_

Kristina closed her journal, trying to think of excuses to get out of seeing Alexis, but none came to mind.

* * *

(The same time, at Pentonville)

"Excuse me, Ms. Dais, but your time is up," the guard said as the phone clicked off.

Alexis rolled her eyes, but she didn't really care. Her plans for Kristina were in place.

_Hey everybody, sorry it's been so long. Please read and review, and Chapter 20 will be up soon. If you hadn't guessed, there's a Kristina/Alexis reunion in there. _


	20. Chapter 20

"Kristina, get down here! It's time for you to go," Sonny yelled from downstairs.

Kristina stalked down angrily, and said, "Daddy, you know how much I hate this."

"Yes, but you have to go anyway. You know I wouldn't send you to see Alexis unless I thought it would be good for you, honey. You've got a hard road ahead of you, and I'm just trying to make it a little bit easier."

She shook her head. "Whatever. But like I told you, have your car back at that prison in thirty minutes," she demanded, annoyed.

"Yes, Princess. Now go. I'll see you in a little while. I love you. And sweetheart, please listen to what Alexis has to say."

"Okay," Kristina replied, rolling her eyes as she walked out the door. She waited for it to shut before whispering, "Morgan, you can come out now."

Morgan stepped out of the shadows and said, "Kris, I don't know if this is right. Dad wanted you to go by yourself."

"I don't care. I need you there. I'm really scared of seeing her," she told him.

"All right, I'll go, but if we get in trouble you're taking all the blame."

She rolled her eyes again. "Don't I always? Come on."

She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him out of the hallway.

It was visiting hour at Pentonville and Kristina was right on time. She hated it.

She walked proudly, trying to make everyone know that of all places on earth, this was where she least wanted to be.

The prison was expecting her, for a guard showed Kristina and Morgan to a private visiting room. Kristina knew it was Sonny's doing.

The guard opened the door and Alexis rushed to embrace Kristina, who promptly turned away. "Please do not touch me. You might try to kill me again."

"Kristina, darling, I wasn't trying to kill you. You weren't supposed to be in the car. I was trying to Carly," Alexis told her.

"That's no better. You thought I would love you more if you killed Carly? You accomplished exactly the opposite. You're nothing to me and I think of Carly as my mother," Kristina said, staring her down. "It didn't have to be like this. Everyone was happy before you did this. But do you know what? I think I'm better off. I wouldn't want a crazy bitch for a mother."

Alexis looked down, upset and said, "Carly's not the person you think she is. She's manipulative–"

"It doesn't matter what Carly is or isn't. I'm here because my father seems to think you can help me. So you better say what you need because you have about twenty-five minutes left," Kristina interrupted.

Alexis began talking, saying how hard it would be for Kristina to keep her baby's paternity a secret, and what a struggle it would be if the father found out.

"Especially if the father is a jerk like Sonny. You'll never hear the end of it. And your child could be exposed to someone like Carly," Alexis went on.

"Um, excuse me," spoke up Morgan, who hadn't said a word the entire time. "I think you are pretty lucky that my sister is even here. Please stop insulting our parents every chance you get. It's not winning you any points."

Kristina smiled at Morgan, and then announced that she was leaving. Alexis pleaded with her not to go, that it wasn't time, but Kristina's mind was made up and there was no changing it.

She walked out, feeling angrier than when she came in, and as she did, a dark haired, thin man ran into her.

"Excuse me. Im sorry," Kristina said.

The man was about to apologize when he realized who she was. He could barely believe his eyes. And her knew the younger boy with her must be the younger Corinthos.

"Kristina?" he questioned.

"Yes?" She had no idea who he was, and yet she couldn't get over how familiar he looked.

"I can't believe it's you Kristina. You've grown up so much. And I see you're still visiting your mother," he replied.

And then it clicked. "Uncle Ric?"

He nodded, and Kristina looked at him suspiciously. "Are you still seeing my mother?" she asked, for the only reason Sonny stopped speaking to his brother was because Ric was still on Alexis's side.

"Not usually. I stopped visiting when I realized how messed up she was. I want to know what you're doing here. I thought your dad forbade you from seeing her," Ric replied.

"Well, he did. But then I screwed up and got pregnant. I didn't want the dad to know, so a friend decided we could say the baby was his. Daddy found out and got really mad, and then said I had to go talk to Alexis. As you can tell I was completely and totally against that."

Ric laughed, and Kristina realized how much she had missed him. "Are you going to be staying in Port Charles? Daddy won't say it, but he misses you. You guys were just starting to act like brothers when he like, excommunicated you from his life."

"Yeah, I bought a house near the park for my daughter and I," Ric told her.

"You have a daughter?" Kristina asked. "How old she? What's her name? Details, details."

"Her name is Adella Elizabeth Lansing. She's six years old."

Kristina narrowed her eyes. If his daughter was six, she must have been conceived about seven years ago, when Ric was still seeing Alexis. "Is she my sister? I mean, is she Alexis's daughter?" Kristina asked.

Ric looked down and nodded his head. "We were allowed overnight visits, and well, I think you know how it goes from there. I got custody since Alexis was in jail, and it was right about then that I realized how crazy Alexis was. I didn't want my daughter subjected to her."

Kristina sat down on a nearby bench in shock. She couldn't believe she had another sister.

"Well, then I need to meet her as soon as possible. If you wait until daddy's car gets here I can have it follow you to where ever you're staying," Kristina suggested.

"I'd like that. Would you like to come too, Morgan, I think it is? I don't think Sonny has had any more children over the years, but I could be wrong," Ric replied.

Morgan laughed and agreed that he was indeed Morgan, and said that he would go if Kristina wanted him to, which of course she did.

"That's great," Ric said. "Adella will be so excited when she finds out she has a big sister, and a bunch of big cousins right here in Port Charles. She was upset yesterday because she said she had no friends here."


End file.
